peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
L Is For Fun
L Is For Fun, or Neo Shin (in 2020), is a TV channel in Lease and Africa that ran from 12PM to 4PM, provided by Neo Comic Station. During the 4PM to 11AM the channel ran commercial breaks from Lease and Africa, and reruns of the former programmings. as of today the few viewers is still watching the channel. The channel airs the first 42 episodes of the Asian English dub of Yo-kai Watch, the Portuguese subtitled first 6 episodes of Cyborg Kuro-chan, and the English Vitello and Phuuz dub of Crayon Shin-chan. Starting from 2020, Lease News Programming starting expanding to 24 hour broadcast almostly, replacing the commercial breaks, and the Crayon Shin-chan ''will aired in ''Shin-chan Special, the block that only airs Crayon Shin-chan in 1PM to 5PM (or 1PM to 6PM30sec), instead. And the channel name will be changed to Neo Shin. In 2021, This channel was merged with the African feed of the Neo Comic Station channel, thus Lease News Progamming were also moved to there in 1 hour broadcasting at afternoon (12PM) and night (7PM). In April 2026, this channel were relaunched in Lease (and Africa), with Crayon Shin-chan, Cyborg Kuro-chan (All 65 episodes subbed in Portuguese), and Yo-kai Watch returning in this channel, and with some programmings from Disney Channel Brazil. However, 12PM and 7PM still airs Lease News Programming while late night airs the reruns of some programmings (and movies.) Programming Current and former programmings * Lease News Programming (12PM-1PM) * Yo-kai Watch'*'' (1PM-2PM) * ''Cyborg Kuro-chan*'' (2PM-3PM) * Crayon Shin-chan ''(3PM-4PM) '*'''Former Programming that replaced by Lease News Progamming or commercial breaks, and received reruns rarely (in late night until 2020) after finished it's run. One-time programming * The Only Adventures of Sonicthehedgehog223*** (1PM-3PM) '**'Former Progamming that only aired one time and will be replaced by the extended broadcast of Lease New Progamming, and never returned in the same channel. It was used to fill the time slot. '***'It will be moved to Shin-chan Special block in 2020, rerunning in 3PM-4PM with one episode, aired only 3 weeks in 2 months. Upcoming programmings * Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep (Leasian dub) Censorship General * When L Is For Fun available on Africa, the Portuguese subtitles were removed. * Opening Intro and Ending Credits were removed from almost every programmings from this channel (this means skips to the episode instead), with the excluding of Crayon Shin-chan ''(until 2020). * Leasian dubbed programs were used original English audio in the African feeds of this channel. * The word "Avengers" is partially banned in April 2018 and fully banned since April 2019 because Avengers is supposed to destroy ''Cyborg Kuro-chan universe to gave their world back, as stated by Neo Comic Station. Censored Episodes * The EP42 of Yo-Kai Watch ''anime episode were censored so the episode ends with Nate screams "'HELP!!" when his house were surrounded with Manjimutts. This does not occurs in the African feeds of this channel. Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Lease Category:Neo Comic Station